<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night Of Firsts by ADuckInAHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002626">A Night Of Firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat'>ADuckInAHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistress AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, First Dates, GP, minor smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of when Jeongyeon met Sana. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on my tumblr AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistress AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night Of Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. It's me again. The origins of 230 in the mistress au. I'm going to be doing a story for each couple, then most likely meandering into oneshots. Unless I have an oneshot idea (like I do now) and post it out of order who knows. not even me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeongyeon greeted her friend with a hug as she walked into their house. “Thanks for inviting me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. You need to loosen up and have some fun tonight. You work too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “Yeah, maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Find a hot girl and make out with her. It’s simple.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. You need to let off steam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll ignore that advice, thanks.” Jeongyeon pushed past him to head toward the kitchen to get a drink. She leaned against the counter, two fingers curled around the neck of the beer bottle as she sipped it. Looking around the room adjacent, she spotted a girl she’d never seen before. Her head tilted as she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jeongyeon called out to her friend, motioning him closer with her hand. “Who’s that?” She pointed to the slightly shorter black haired girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s Sana. She’s from the college. Super nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I haven’t seen her then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go talk to her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon shook her head. “Nah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? She’s hot. You’re hot. Be hot together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon shoved his arm. “As if she’d be into me. She’s so gorgeous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeong, I’m doing this because I love you.” He pushed her towards Sana. “Sana! I want you to meet my friend, Jeongyeon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tried her best to dig her heels into the carpet, but he kept pushing. “Stop, stop, stop, stop,” she muttered under her breath until she was face to face with Sana. “Hi!” She smiled brightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana returned her bright smile. “Hi. I’m Sana. Nice to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon’s heart raced, already in love with the sound of her voice. “Nice to meet you, too.” She watched her friend walk away, giving him the finger behind her back. “Like he said, I’m Jeongyeon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you around.” Sana motioned for them to go outside so they had a little privacy away from the blasting music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I go the culinary school with him. He told me you go to the college up the road from us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. So that’s why I haven’t seen you. I would have talked to you much sooner.” Sana flirted, catching Jeongyeon off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed up to her ears. “Well, I, uhm,” she cleared her throat. “Mmhmm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana’s smile got wider. “You’re shy, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon nodded. “A little.” She said quietly. “It’s not every day a gorgeous girl talks to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s not every day a beautiful girl calls me gorgeous.” Sana retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon met Sana’s eyes after the compliment. She got lost in them for a few seconds before smiling crookedly. “I guess tonight is a night of firsts, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems that way.” Sana scooted closer, letting their legs touch. “Culinary school?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon latched onto the change of subject. “Mmhmm. It’s a goal of mine to open a shop. I don’t know what kind yet, but it’s a goal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound determined. I like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? What do you study?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Computer Science.” Sana muttered softly. “But can I be honest?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be there.” There was a solemn tone in her voice. “I’m doing it for my parents. They wanted me to take it. Want me to make the family proud.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon furrowed her brows. “But you should do something you enjoy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana shrugged. “I don’t really know what I enjoy anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon felt her heart tug at the sadness in her tone. She put her arm around Sana’s shoulders and rubbed her upper arm. “I’m sorry you have to go through that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana rested her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “I’m good at it, I guess. My grades are good. Maybe it’s what I’m meant to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not happy, you shouldn’t do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana smiled and let out a quiet laugh, mostly a small puff of air through her nose. “I’m sorry.” She sat up straight. “We just met and I’m unloading all of my baggage on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize. Sometimes when you meet someone and they’re easy to talk to, you just let it all go.” Jeongyeon looked into Sana’s eyes. “You don’t talk about it, do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana shook her head. “I don’t. Probably why it all came tumbling out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s okay.” Jeongyeon reassured her. “Sometimes you need to talk about things. It’s no good to keep it all in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana reached out and took Jeongyeon’s hand. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.” Jeongyeon pulled her phone out with her free hand, not wanting to let Sana’s go. “Do you want my number if you need to talk again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana’s smile came back full force. “Is this your way of getting my number, Jeongyeon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon paled. “No! I mean, I wouldn’t mind it, but only if you want to give it to me,” she rambled out. “To talk about things. Not like, anything else. I guess. Maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana leaned in and kissed her cheek to shut her up. “You can have my number.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon hadn’t ever felt her face so hot as it was when Sana kissed her cheek. The place where her lips touched tingled. After putting Sana’s number in her phone, she sent her a text so she had it. “There’s mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana grabbed her phone and saved Jeongyeon’s number. “Thank you. Might have to call you tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet not.” Sana reached up and put the back of her hand on Jeongyeon’s heated cheek. “Warm?” She teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon swallowed. “Just a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I shouldn’t kiss you again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon stopped breathing for a few beats. “Uhm,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana giggled lightly, the sound making Jeongyeon break out into a smile. She leaned in and kissed her other cheek. “Now there’s only one place left.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon mashed her lips together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But maybe I should save that for the next time we meet.” Sana’s tone became quiet, still just inches away from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon’s eyes darted to Sana’s lips then back to her eyes. “Next time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think I’m letting you go after tonight, you’ve got another thing coming.” Sana got just a few centimeters away from Jeongyeon’s lips before standing up, leaving her hanging. “See you, Jeongyeon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon let out a big puff of air, a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “O-Okay. Be safe going home.” She cleared her throat and stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana giggled again and entered the house to leave, giving her one last look over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next two weeks, Jeongyeon spoke with Sana every night. They texted throughout the day as well. An hour didn’t go by without them talking to each other. One day, Jeongyeon plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she started, heart racing. “Do you want to go out with me? On a date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A date, huh?” Sana giggled and it made her heart skip. “Tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Friday. Why not?” Jeongyeon played with the edge of her shirt, trying to distract herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Pick me up at seven.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven. Got it.” Jeongyeon’s leg started to bounce out of nerves. “I’ll see you then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you, cutie.” Sana teased, knowing it would make Jeongyeon blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you, gorgeous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon hung up and instantly panicked. She quickly took a shower and dressed in her nicest pair of pants and shirt. When it was fifteen minutes to seven, Jeongyeon drove down to Sana’s dorm and walked up to her room. She let out a deep breath and knocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!” Sana opened the door almost instantly. Jeongyeon’s breath was taken away. She was in a tan sweater and a semi sheer white skirt. She let her eyes wander, much to Sana’s amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look amazing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. So do you.” Sana kissed her cheek. “Ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon snapped out of her haze and took her hand. “Very.” She led them down to her car, opening the door for Sana then walked around to the driver’s side. Jeongyeon drove them to the restaurant she made them reservations at. After sitting and ordering a drink, Jeongyeon let her eyes wander Sana’s face while she read her menu. She wanted to remember every inch of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana looked up and caught her staring, one corner of her lips rising. “Hi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi…” Jeongyeon cleared her throat and looked at her own menu, trying not to feel embarrassed by getting caught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they ordered, they had some time to talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are your classes going?” Sana asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re going really well, actually. We’re covering baking for the next few weeks and I think I like it more than I thought. Some of it is hard, but I’m working through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear you have to be really precise with your measurements or it gets messed up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True.” Jeongyeon nodded. “You can’t over mix either or it gets all tough.” She made a small squeezing motion with her fingers, making Sana smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted. Not that I bake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could teach you. Something simple to start with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana smiled. “I’d love that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll do that.” Jeongyeon mirrored her smile. “It’ll be fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything with you would be fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon felt her cheeks heat up. “Oh, the food!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana’s smile widened at her avoidance, moving her arms off of the table so the waiter could place her plate down. As they ate, they kept exchanging glances and idle conversation, getting to know each other even a little bit more. Jeongyeon took care of the bill, feeling Sana press up against her side while they waited for the cashier to run her card. She couldn’t help but lean into her. Jeongyeon felt Sana’s hand rest on her hip and it sent a shiver up her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she got her card back, she turned to Sana, finding her very close. “Movie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana nodded, taking Jeongyeon’s hand to drag her out to the car. “I love movies. But being at home watching them is the best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon opened the door for her again then quickly went around to her side. “Yeah, that way you can be comfortable and lay back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And cuddle.” Sana hinted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True.” Jeongyeon was trying to be a little braver with her flirting, but there was still something holding her back. When they reached the theater, she bought the tickets and skipped over concessions when Sana said she didn’t want any. They found their seats and Sana was quick to lift the armrest to lean against Jeongyeon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon laced her fingers with Sana’s, tilting her head to rest on Sana’s after it lay on her shoulder. When the movie started, Sana moved her other hand over and played idly with Jeongyeon’s fingers. Jeongyeon loved the feeling. She barely concentrated on the movie, instead on Sana’s hands moving against hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was surprised when she saw the credits roll. “Already?” She said without realizing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana giggled. “We still have time.” She stood and tugged lightly on Jeongyeon’s hand. “The drive back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon stood and led them out. “True.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she pulled up to Sana’s dorm again, she frowned. “I don’t want it to be over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana cooed softly and reached over to cup Jeongyeon’s cheek. “I had fun too. But we could have some extra time,” she started, leaning in closer until her lips touched Jeongyeon’s. Jeongyeon froze for a split second before melting into it, kissing her back. She brought her hand up and loosely held Sana’s wrist before letting it trail up her arm to rest on the side of her neck. Jeongyeon tilted her head to deepen the kiss, hearing Sana moan softly at the back of her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise went straight to her cock. It twitched in her pants and she broke the kiss. Sana chased after her lips, capturing them again. She rested her hand on her thigh with how far she was leaning over and it only made Jeongyeon harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sana…” Jeongyeon said into the kiss. “I need to tell you something.” Her tone was soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana pulled away and looked into her eyes. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon took a shaky breath. “I, uhm,” she met Sana’s eyes. “I’m a little...different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Different?” Sana tilted her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon knew she should just get it over with, but she’d never told anyone about herself before. Nobody but her family knew. But she needed to tell Sana before her feelings deepened and she was disappointed down the line if Sana didn’t accept her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a penis.” Jeongyeon said as quietly as possible, but in the silence of the car, it rang clear in Sana’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana’s eyes couldn’t help but dart down, seeing a rather obvious bugle. “Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you’re grossed out, I completely understand if you want to stop talking to me.” Jeongyeon said quickly, already accepting Sana hating her. “And I promise not to call you or anything ever aga-” she was cut off by Sana’s lips on hers again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana pulled back after a few seconds. “I don’t care, Jeongyeon.” She said with complete sincerity. “I like you for you. Not what you have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon felt like she’d heard Sana wrong. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana nodded, biting her lower lip as she ran her hand higher to rub her bugle. “I don’t mind in the least.” She squeezed her cock gently, making Jeongyeon’s hips jerk. “Can I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’ve never…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana kissed her gently. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want to. I just,” she paused. “I don’t want to disappoint you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never could.” Sana unzipped her pants, pulling her cock through the opening, eyes widening. “Oh wow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really big.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon felt her face heat up. But when Sana began to stroke her cock, her hips rose off of her seat. “Oh my God,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana tilted her head and kissed along Jeongyeon’s neck, focusing on the tip of her cock. “Can I use my mouth on you?” Her tone was much lower than normal, causing her cock to jump in Sana’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana nipped her pulse point then leaned down, taking the tip into her mouth. Jeongyeon gasped and gripped the door tightly. Her breath came in short pants as she bobbed lower and lower, making her legs squirm at the feeling of her hot, wet mouth on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sana, I’m gonna…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana hummed and sucked hard up to the tip, hand moving up to stroke her shaft as she swirled her tongue around the head. Jeongyeon came seconds later, hips jerking with each spurt. She pressed her head back against her seat, whimpering as Sana kept sucking. When she finally pulled away, she glanced and saw Sana licking her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon cupped the back of her neck and kissed her hard, tongue slipping past her lips. Sana moaned and ran her hand along Jeongyeon’s stomach under her shirt. Jeongyeon pulled back, sucking lightly on Sana’s lower lip. “Can I do that to you? I shouldn’t be the only one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana smiled against her lips, kissing her again. “If you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon nodded, kissing along her cheek to her neck, finding her confidence now that she knew Sana didn’t mind. She ran her fingers along her inner thigh under her skirt, trailing up towards her core. Sana pulled her into a deep kiss when Jeongyeon’s fingers grazed the front of her panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch me,” Sana husked against her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon pulled Sana’s panties aside and ran the tip of her finger through her already wet folds. She slowly circled Sana’s clit, loving the soft moans that spilled from her lips. Jeongyeon could feel Sana’s hips start to move against her, so she slowed down, earning a soft whine from Sana. “Get in the back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana was quick to obey, climbing into the back, watching Jeongyeon follow her. She licked her lips as Jeongyeon lifted her skirt then let out a loud moan when her mouth latched onto her clit. “Oh God, Jeongie…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon ran the flat of her tongue over Sana’s clit over and over, keeping her eyes on her face to make sure she was doing okay. But the way Sana’s thighs moved to clamp around her head, she was doing something right. Sana reached down and ran her fingers through her hair, hips moving against her mouth. “C-Close.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon flicked her tongue against her clit, Sana’s even louder moan going straight through her. She felt a rush of liquid against her chin and moved down to catch it with her tongue, moaning at the taste. Using the tip of her tongue, she teased her entrance then moved back up to her clit until Sana gently pushed at her head then pulled her up for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana wrapped her legs around Jeongyeon. She broke the kiss and looked up at her. “You’re so good at that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana nodded, kissing her again. “I kind of want more.” She whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon bit the inside of her lower lip. "Me too."<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to come up to my room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>